


Haikus for Freddie

by CourageousPineapple



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPineapple/pseuds/CourageousPineapple
Summary: Haiku poems for Freddie.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Haikus for Freddie

Not gone forever  
Is the singer whose music  
Lives on in your soul.

* * * * *

Though dead, still alive  
In his music when it plays  
The show still goes on.

* * * * *

To live forever  
Plant seeds of music in souls  
Legends never die.

* * * * *

Years after you passed  
Through recordings of concerts  
Your soul touched my soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-nine years ago today, Freddie Mercury, lover of life and singer of songs, cat-lover, songwriter, LEGEND, passed away. I wrote these haiku poems for a contest, thinking ahead to this sad day, and wanted to share them with all of you. Freddie is never truly gone if we keep him alive in our hearts.
> 
> “Now cracks a noble heart. Good night, sweet prince,  
> And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.” (Hamlet)


End file.
